


WatchDays

by Hinalopolus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkrat isn't bully, Relationship(s), Romance, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinalopolus/pseuds/Hinalopolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my imagination put in words, nothing more nothing less.<br/>This story dosen't follow the real ow lore on every aspect. (Like Widowmaker or Reaper being in Talon etc.)<br/>Just reformed Overwatch with new headquarter and more peacefull times. And without so many fights, is there finally room for romance?<br/>And yes, this fic is mostly about romance, as you can tell after reading some (huehue), I'll try make it so though, that it's not too syrupis all the time. And it might not make "realistic" sense all the time, but hey it's all about that imagination. :D<br/>So sit back and enjoy!</p><p>And no ofcourse not, I don't own any characters in this story they are all from the Blizzard's game, Overwatch. It's good game and I highly recommend it, especially if you have friends to play it with! It's like, FPS meets MOBA, kinda game.</p><p>Also also, I'm not native english speaker so it shows on my grammar, but I'll try my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. So the work pretty much lives with me and time and changes as so also. I dont have a big idea on how this ends or how it developes. Just putting my mind in words ^^ Hope anyone who happens to reads this enjoys and so on.

*RING-RING* ”Time to wake up” *RING-RING*  
”Yngh… Wha-, is it…” Mei mutters in half sleep while searching for the source of the noise.  
(Where in the hell is that clock now?.. I need to ask if Angela has anything to help me with this sleepwalking and moving stuff in my sleep..)  
Finally Mei finds her alarm clock ans turns it off. She stretches ”Eeeyah!”, grabs her oversized hoodie and puts on some slippers. Sun is rising and the light forces itself inside from the little gap between drapes. Her bedroom, which looks more like storage room with bed, filled with books, papers and some plants, signed with labels she is researching, is starting to wake up too. She opens the door and walks through the hallway in to the bathroom.

”Mei! You want coffee or tea?” Angela shouts from the kitchen while emptying the dishwasher.  
”I'll take coffee, thank you Angel. And black, I need a good wake up boom this morning.”  
Angela sighs ”Well there certainly is a boom coming soon..”  
Mei enters the kitchen and starts cutting some fruits for her breakfast smoothie ”Do you want some? I'm making banana and pineapple flavored this time. And why do you look so troubled? What is coming?..”  
”It’s..” She gets cut off by grumpy voice ”It's that trouble duo. They are arriving here within an hour.”  
Jack walks into the kitchen, fully dressed and looking unnaturally annoyed.  
”They are here already? I thought the plane wasn't supposed to be here untill 6pm. I need to wake up others. Mei dear, could you finish preparing coffee? Ive put 10 spoons of coffee so just add water and turn it on.” Angela rushes to the door and trips with her woolen socks and slippery kitchen floor.  
”Woah!” She closes her eyes readying herself for the impact.  
”Angela! You okay? Did you hurt yourself?” Mei gasps reaching for her.  
”..Yes Im fine, it actually.. Didnt even hurt?” She opens her eyes and realises shes not on the floor and theres something wrapped on her lower back.  
”No such rush, Angel, I already checked on Winston you just need to get that boomboxer out of his bed. I heard him coming home late. Damn party animal… But yes THEY are here, apperentely travelled in some small airplane delivering cargo. Gabriel went with Amélie to pick them up.”  
Angela looks up in the eyes of her savior and blushes a bit. She quickly gets up fixing her hair and checking her clothes nervously.  
”I- I.. umm thank you Jack.. I'll.. I'll go now.. Thank you.. And Mei put some for me in the refidgeration please, I'll eat some later.”  
She rushes away not looking back, silent ”Damn...” could be heard from the hallway.  
Mei exhales relievedly and starts finsihing making coffee. ”Good thing you grabbed her, wouldnt be good if she got injured out of all of us.” she chuckles.  
”Hmm.. Yes..” Jack mutters still looking after Angela. He quickly notices Mei looking at him and snaps himself back to the reality and sits at the dining table. ”Anyways. The duo is arriving soon, you should prepare yourself.”  
”Umm yes, but im sorry I think I wasn't informed about this trouble duo? Who are they?”  
Grumpy older man puts his thumb and index finger on the side of his forehead and makes massaging moves. ”Mei.. YOU were informed, It was the meeting last week. You were reading some book through out it. So I asked did everyone understood and you too answered positive.. Dont tell me you weren't paying attention again…” The man lectures and rises his head, now having even more annoyed look on his face, looks Mei with stabbing eyes.  
”Oh.. umm Hahah yes! Of course yes yes now I remember” She forces a nervous laugh and rubs the back of her head  
”You don't have the tiniest idea?”  
”…”  
”Mei.” He now stands up and crosses his arms and stands in front of her looking down at the nervous woman without blinking an eye.  
”…No sir..” She finally admits while looking almost ready to burst into tears, facing the floor.  
”Sigh” He exhales and relaxing his posture, looking like a dad who scolded his child a little too harshly.  
”It’s Fawkes and Rutlege, aka. Junkrat and Roadhog.”


	2. Summer Day

It was exceptionally hot summer day, city was nearly empty since everyone was at the beach or just inside, escaping the heat. Not really a day for two hour car travel…  
”Touch my hair one more time, I dare you..” Says the woman sitting infont. She has blue skin and facial expression that wasn’t kidding with her threath. Seems that she made her point clear and the thin man sitting at the back stopped flicking the hairs waving infont of him.  
“Tsk.. I'm boored. Hey! Mr.Sunshine! Paddle to the medal, Rodie here needs a shower and I'm not made for sitting.”  
“I don’t know what that plane was delivering but it was smeeellyyy..” The loud man whispers to the driver who seems like he didn’t even hear.  
“Not one for chatting eh? Well, Im used to it. My partner here isn’t one to chat either. Are y'all there the same? Gonna be booring as hell if they are.”  
Once again the driver ignores his charred and energetic passenger like he was alone in the car. After awhile no one seems to respond to the young mans social attempts, he gives up and settles to looking outside while the scenery changes from big buildings and neatly planted trees to old wild forests and farms. Would still take some time until they reach their destination…

 

Back at the Overwatch everyone had woken up and were now sitting and waiting outside in this nice little park, you could say. Trees were hundreds of years old and made big shadows on the lawn which waved in summer wind. If you would arrive here for the first time not knowing what the place is used you would probably think it's just some rich guy's big summer mansion.  
Lúcio had found a nice dozing place under one of the trees, last night was still wearing him off I guess.  
Next to him were Lena who was used as lap pillow.  
Finally Torbjörn broke the silence: “So Winston.. Who’s big idea was to get these rascals here and live with us? Im still not thrilled about it. Jävla huliganer..”  
Everyones focus was now on Winston, even Lúcio has opened one of his eyes. But instead of Winston, Jack answered.  
“I understand your concern Thor. Yes they have broken some havoc and crimes, but their motives aren’t so much like terrorists. The fact that they agreed to this arrangement is it’s own proof.”  
“Yes, thank you Jack. And we came to conclusion that its better to keep them here where we can keep an eye on them. Also Mr. Fawkes is awfully young and is mostly driven by revenge not the lust for terrorism. I do believe in the possibility that we could someday call him our comrade. And what comes to Mr. Rutlege, he seems to be fine with what ever Fawkes is fine with. This is what I hope at least, only time will show. Mean while, I hope everyone treats them well and tries to give them a chance, but also without forgetting what we are dealing with here. So keep your guard up just in case.”  
After Winston’s speech the tension seemed to relax a bit. Torbjörn grunting some Swedish, Lena smiling with Lúcio in agreement. Jack and Angela were pretty much just neutral, after all they had been over the object many times already.  
Everyone except..  
“Mei. I really do hope you were listening this time.” Jack said with stiff voice not even looking at Mei who was sitting next to Winston. Noticing she didn’t react immediately the gorilla gave her a little push with his elbow and made little coughing sounds.  
“Hmm, huh? Oh yes I was sir. We discussed about Mr. Fawkes and how we should operate with this. I'm sorry I was just wondering to myself. What are we gonna do when Zenyatta comes back? Don’t they have huge problem with omnic’s?”


	3. Roommates

Mei’s question put some worry on Winston’s face.  
“That is a concern, you are right Mei. But we have about 6 months before Zenyata returns from Nepal. Meanwhile we have time to work with them and who knows what the situation will be by then. Now we just-”  
*BOOOOOM*  
“Take cover! Angela back me up.” Jack shouted and set his visor as active. Others took cover in pairs while Angela and Jack sneaked forward.  
“There.” He said to her, putting finger on his lips, meaning to be as quiet as can be. He rolled from his cover towards the intruder and pointed his gun at to the black figures head.  
“Damn.” Jack sighed and put his gun away.  
“Jack? You all right?” Angela shouted coming from her cover with her gun out and pointed towards enemy.  
“Angel, I know you don’t adore me as much as Jack, but to shoot me? Cruel.” Said the intruder, with deep and rusty voice.  
“Gabriel? Dear God! We could have shot you! What were you thinking?” She yelled at him and looked at him with such an angry face and red cheeks. Gabriel gave her a tiny smile like smirk and said: “Don’t blame me dear, it was that damn rat… All clear, you can stop hiding it’s just us!”  
Eventually others came out, Winston climbing down from the tree with Torbjörn on his shoulder.  
“What’s the meaning of this Mr. Reyes? Are you alright?” The gorilla said worrily.  
“Everyone is alright it was just that rat’s faulty bomb that exploded when he got out of the car. Amélie kicked it to the moon quickly.” Gabriel chuckled.  
“Hey! Who’s bombs are you calling faulty ?! I told you my vest got stuck and one of them got ripped off. MY explosives are S class ya know.”  
Everyone turned their heads, there they were the mountain size man with unique belly tattoo and pig like mask, next to him was Amélie looking as annoyed as she could.. And lastly, the mayhem maker himself looking offended and slightly maniac. But then again, dosen’t he always.. 

After everything was cleared up and Winston gave his little speech and briefing to the newcomers, they headed on their own ways on the estate. Under an old tree with white metallic yard furniture there was Angela sighing. Then, like out of nowhere a figure appeared behind her, bent down a little and whispered to her ear: “Angel, you look troubled.”  
Angela flinched, practically jumping to the air, knocking over her chair. She ended up between the tree and Gabriel.  
“Woah, easy there” He took her chin and pulled it up gently. “Am I really that scary?”  
For awhile they looked in each others eyes, looking like a little rabbit that got cornered by wolf. Gabriel leaned down a bit towards her face.  
“Angela! You there?”  
In less than three seconds, Angela was alone looking stunned. She came back to reality when Mei was waving her hand in front of her.  
“You okay? You look like you saw a ghost. Come sit here I made us some tea.” Mei took Angela’s hand smiling and took her to this long wooden table with log like chairs.  
“I brought some cookies too that I found.” Mei said brightly. They sat down and Mei started talking about this article she read about climate change and how it affected deep ocean life. Angela sat there and listened looking at her tea still little bit shocked.  
“So.. Jamison and Mako. Gonna be different here now. Already causing trouble with those bombs.”  
Finally Angela was back to herself and spoke: “Actually before I forget again there was something I needed to discuss with you. Someone needs to be partner so to say , with Jamison. Torbjörn will be with Mako. So your going to be with Jamison. Is this okay with you? ” She almost looked like begging Mei, everyone were busy with their own stuffs so this kind of stuff was difficult to arrange and Mei knew it.  
”Of course it is don’t worry. I mean I don’t know what to do or if I'll be good at it..”  
”Oh thank you, thank you Mei, you are a life saver! I was so worried you wouldn’t take the job.. And don’t worry, just spend time with him and show him around and so on. And one other thing, on which you can totally decline it's just suggestion.. You do know how the renovation upstairs is still not done. Should only be about month or so. And the rooms are limited..”  
“So if I would share my room with him?” Mei asked raising her eyebrow.  
“Ye, ye you are right it's inappropiate. We just switch rooms with Torbjörn and..”  
“I'll do it.” She interrupted Angela. “If he tries any funny business I'll just freeze him. And I do have the biggest room so there is enough space. But he will need to help me clean up my books and so on from the floor.”  
Angela looked at Mei like she was a goddess from heaven.  
“Really? You sure? I mean it would be great and save a lot a lot of time and effort, but you really sure? I mean it's.. you know..”  
“Yes I’m sure. C’mon I’m a big girl I can take care of myself. And might be good to keep an eye on him since he almost blew the place up today.” Mei chuckled. She took this really casually like its no big deal being bit carefree as she was. Angela gave her a big hug and kept saying thank you and smiling. Mei was happy that she could be so much of a help to Angela who allways looked after her and others.

“What? You can’t be serious? I’m sure there’s something else..” Winston objected the idea of Mei and Jamison sharing the room. He only had the best of Mei in mind of course and was just worried about her.  
“Winston calm down, it’s okay. And it’s not like we would share a bed, my room is really big there is enough space for both of us. And I do have my own skills for attackers” She winked, implying to her endothermic blaster.  
Winston still didn’t look fully convinced, but he did know the situation and that this would be probably the simplest way at the moment. He just grunted some answer to Angela and Mei and with Jamison behind him he came to Mei and whispered to her look her back and being on guard.  
“Well formal introductions. Krhm.. This is Jamison Fawkes who specializes on explosives and traps, comes from Australia and is from now on on trial period for Overwatch member. And this lovely lady is Mei-Ling Zhou our own meteorologist and climate expert and researcher. She will be your guide and go to person, also if both sides agree you will share a room for a while cause of the lack of personal rooms.” Mei nodded and smiled to, unusually silent; Jamison. Jamison went to Winston and whispered something to him while grinning. Winston looked rather stunned but answered “Krhm, yes that’s right.”  
“Well aint this marvelous! I’m in. Where to?” Jamison said excitedly and hopped towards Mei with his mechanic leg clanking. He looked her from up to down and gave her the biggest smile.  
“Umm yes, nice to meet you. This way. And also there’s a little job before you can settle in..” They walked away from Winston and Angela.  
“Don’t worry Winston dear, I’m sure Mei will be fine, she’s a lot tougher than she appears.” She said to him while tapping his big back.  
“Yes, I guess you are right. Now to the next subject…” They also went on their own way. Things would definitely change from now on at new Overwatch.


	4. Baby Blue Towel

"This plant looks like Roady sat on it." Jamison says while he throws the withered plant away.  
"Hey! You have no authority to throw away my research subjects!" Mei says when she dives to save her baby.  
Sorry, sorry... Whatever floats yer boat I don't care it just looked like garbage... So, where is my bunk?"  
He looks around and tries to see through piles of books and papers.  
"Actually I haven't thought that far yet... I guess you could move those drawers to middle of room so we can divide space here.. All books you can just put on that shelf and pile the papers here. Don't throw away ANYTHING." She says with stern face.  
"Aye aye cappy."

Eventually the room started to look like someone actually lived there. Still piles here and there, but atleast you could walk without stepping on some molded plants.  
"Phew, finally. I'm beat.. I need shower, do you mind if I go first?" Mei says when she falls to her bed.  
"Nah ya go. I took one last week."  
Jamison scratches his back and looks around. "Im gonna check on the piggy."  
And with that, he hops away.  
"Last week? Brrh.. Gross. I need to make him more hygienic, that man is health hazard.." Mei thinks and shivers a bit to the idea.

Cool water is just what she needed, Mei leans to the shower wall and closes her eyes. Today has been really tiring and now she even has man as roommate. He seems suprisingly harmless though despise his appearance and reputation. Well, shes happy she can be of some help for once to Angela and others. She finishes her shower and wraps herself on a baby blue towel, that by the looks of it, should be bit bigger around her chest. But hey, girls like her have learnt to live with things like this.  
Ah, clean room does feel nice. She takes off her towel turban and ruffles her long brown hair. Mei feels bit silly and playfull and she starts making bit sexy poses infront of the mirror, blowing kisses and other silly stuff. (Come on we all do it sometimes)  
"Oh luv, you don't need to practice for me. Youre plenty cute allready."  
"EEEK!"  
Mei nearly has heart attack and trips from the surprise. She falls down on something, that ended up being Jamison who had sneaked up behind her.  
"Ouchiies... What were you thinking you lunatic, I nearly died from shock.."  
She opens her eyes and finds herself on top of her shocker. Jamison isnt looking at her and he has bit of red on his cheeks.  
"Ummm, I'm sorry.. but.. hmm, your towel is bit small and I can kinda see more than I think ya want me to."  
Mei realises the situatio and quickly manages to get up looking bit embarrassed.  
"Im sorry too.. You know, that I fell on you.. I hope you didn't hurt yourself." She says and gives him her hand to help him up.  
"Nah, I'm used in impacts. Haha, this was definitely one of the most pleasant once." He says smirking and chuckling. "Youre much lighter than I thought."  
They sit on the bed together.  
"Haha yes, I get that alot. I think it's cause I wear such thick clothes. Its an old habit that I'm kinda trying to get rid off. Weather here isn't really antarctic like."  
"Im more used to hot. I think I need to put in some more here though. Haha, we kinda opposites."  
They both chuckle and look at each other.  
"Youre kinda different than you seem too Mr.Jamison. I don't know you well yet or at all to be honest, but you're lot more kinder than you look like. Oh, I mean no offense. Sorry, stupid thing to say.."  
"Haha, don't cha worry, I keep appearance like this cause it was crucial to survive back in the days-"  
He kinda stops hes chuckly voice mid sentence and blushes a bit looking away.  
"Krhm, your.. I mean youre beautifull and I'm a man beneathe all this so I'm starting to get funny ideas about you.. Could you, maybe, put some clothes on? I'm gonna go make some snacks, I would like to chat some more with ya."  
"Ah! Im so used to living alone I wasn't thinking. Please do, I would like to talk more, I mean we are gonna spend some time together might as well get to know eachother a bit."  
Jamison looks at Mei with questoning expression and smiles.  
"Youre funny one, I like you. And I don't usually like people, ask Roady if ya want."  
With that he gets up and hops out once again leaving Mei bit confused.  
Damn, I really need to start paying attention like Jack says.. So embrrassing for tripping on him like that. She walks to get her clothes and looks herself on mirror again. The towel had dropped a bit and her cleavage.. Well lets just say there wasnt anything cold about Mei's face when she realised that.


	5. Show Me The Feeling, Of Being Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter escalated quickly.. I just had writing feeling not sure what to write and this happened.

New morning started silently with only birds chirping and sun shining. Angela was sitting at the porch with tea cup wrapped in her hands, this was her favorite moment of the day. Silence. Nature. Peace. She closed her eyes and just relaxed and took in the healing aura of nature around her.  
"Why do people start wars and fight when this is all you could ever need?" she thought out loud.

As peacefull as it was to just sit there, she got up and walked inside the house and started to ready it for another day. Light started to fill the big lobby, today would be just beautifull. She went to the kitchen and started to make coffee and breakfast for all.  
"Next I will get the newspapers in and then start waking people up." she thougt to herself and did just that.  
She laid newspapers on the big dining table and walked upstairs. Angela really was the "mom" of this household, she didn't mind it though, everyone appreciated her and she just was like that, used to take care of people.

She knocked on the first door. "Amélie, you up yet?"  
There was some clicking of heels and door opened. "Oui."  
"Oh good, could you gather everyone to breakfast?"  
Amélie had her usual expressles face on, not evil or despising, just, emotionless. Angela and Zenyatta had made amazing work with her, bringing her back from Talon's brainwashing. She was more.. sane you could say, but she still showed very few emotions.  
"I can. Are we having morning brief?" Purple skinned woman asked with purring voice, while closing her door.  
"No, no, I just thought it would be nice to gather up since we have new people with us now." Angela said with smile on her face. Despise the past she wanted to give Amélie and Gabriel new chances. All major wars were over now and Overwatch wasn't illegal anymore, nowdays Overwatch was more like organization focusing on bringing world back to its feets, helping in all the ways they could. Not everyone lived at headquarters primarily, like Ana or Hana, but they did have rooms and stayed here every now and then.  
"I understand." Amélie said keeping it short as usual.  
"Oh, but I will handle Jack." Angela added.  
Amélie gave short nod and walked on to gather rest.

Angela knocked on the last door of the floor. "Jack?". No answer. She knocked again. Yet no answer. She opened the door slowly. "Jack, you awake? Im coming in." She closed the door behind her. Room was still dark, but there was movement and heavy breathing on the bed. She walked to Jack's bed and saw him still asleep, but he was shaking, had panifull look on his face and he also had trouble breathing.  
He was having nightmare. This wasn't anything shocking, after all he had been through, it wasn't really suprising.  
"Damn Jack, why do you still insist wearing this headious thing on your face." She meant his mask. Angela had been working on making him drop it off, on battlefield it was benefitical sure, but not when he was sleeping or living life like he was now. Old soldiers die hard, and their habits die even harder.  
"Sorry Jack I need to take this off you can't breathe properly."  
She clipped the mask off from his face. Jack was covered in sweat, but his breathing started to even now that he could breathe better.  
She wiped his face softly with towel from bathroom. He looked calm again. The famous commander Morrison. Back in the days he was every girls dream, handsome, strong and impossible to get. Now hes not the pretty boy anymore, his face and body scarred and he looked intimidating, girls were mostly scared of him. But right now, in his sleep, he looked relaxed and for a man at his age incredibly handsome. Angela stroked his white hair away from his face and just looked at him. She touched his arms, his scarred arms that she had patched oh, so many times. He was still fast asleep and she just went with the moment like she was alone. Angela petted his cheek and just took in the sight infront of her.  
Suddenly his eyes opened and he murmured in his sleep.  
"Wha.. You here.. Is something wrong..?"  
"No, you just had nightmare."  
Her hand still on his cheek, Jack took her hand in his and they just looked at each other.  
After few seconds it was like someone had snapped them from hypnosis. They both realised the situation, Jack realising he didn't have his mask on and Angela blushed hard realising how she had acted. They got up quickly.  
"Why don't I have my mask on, Angela?" He asked calmly while getting up and started to change his clothes.  
"I had to take it off, you had trouble breathing. And I've told you to stop wearing it, it's really not good for your health and just not necessary anymore."  
"I don't wear it for myself anymore." he said while taking his shirt off. Angela looked confused.  
"Then, why? If not for yourself then for who?"  
He straightened his back and turned to face her.  
"I'm not the cover boy anymore Angela. People give me odd looks these days. Women mostly scared and men think I'm looking for a fight. The mask covers me and let's me stay invisible."  
She looked at him. Sure, he wasn't a cover boy anymore, but she had never been afraid of him. He just stood infront of her. Damn he still had the body like Adonis... Angela had seen many men including Jack half naked in her life, she was doctor after all. But recently, she had started to have trouble looking at Jack like that. Angela didn't look away, she wasn't little girl anymore afterall, but she was still pure enough to blush to the sight.  
"I-I-.. I don't find you scary, never have. You are bit rusty so to say, but not scary. People will get used to you, you should just be yourself in every way." she said this while looking at him straight to the eyes.  
Jack looked at her and kneeled infront of her, stroking her cheek.  
"Angela, do you feel feverish?"  
"N-no.. I just.. You know.. You are half naked infront of me."  
Jack looked down on himself raising his eyebrow.  
"You are doctor, military doctor, you have seen men, including me, like this many times."  
Angela opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She just stared at Jack unable to move or speak.  
"You have been acting strange lately, is everything okay? You are doing awfully lot on your own, maybe you should rely on others more..."  
"No, it's- it's not that I'm fine.. I just.."  
"Yes? If I can help I will, just say it."  
"It's just that, I'm.. I mean.. I am.. Ugh, I don't know how to say it.. It's not really anything someone can help me easily with."  
Jack had stern face now. He was really forceful sometimes and straight forward.  
"Angela. Say it. This is wasting time, both of our time. I care about your well being, but were getting nowhere with this. No matter what it is, you can trust me."  
Angela stood there confused again. She did trust him, there had never been time she couldn't have. The truth is, despise having lot of people around her, she was still lonely, she had friends sure.. But she was other things too, than just the reliable cheerful doctor who everyone loved. She was still human. She had never really had time for thinking about this type of things being rather young when she joined Overwatch first time. She had always been busy with keeping people alive or researching or studying. Now that world had calmed down a bit and she actually could relax for the first time after time that felt like forever and had time for herself, she had started to see, see people infront of her differentely, more casually. Especially Jack. She wasn't dumb schoolgirl, she did know she had some other feelings besides friendship towards him. She just didn't know what to do with those feelings or what they actually meant.

"I-I-.. I think I have.. Gosh, you are gonna think I'm such idiot, I sound so incredibly stupid..."  
She was facepalming and blushing hard biting her teeths together. Jack stood there. Calmly, as allways. He didn't say anything just stood there and stared at her.  
Angela sat on the comfy chair behind her and covered her face, finally, she was able to speak, silently, but still.  
"Im not sure. I don't know what to do. This is the first time for me. Woman of my age, and education even, should and it's ridiculous that I don't, but thats how it is. I never had time for this type of thoughts... And now, that I have, I've found myself thinking and seeing world differentely, people differentely. It's like a whole new world."  
She sighed and just rested her face on her hands. Jack still, just stood there and looked at her. He spoke.  
"Yes, after years of war and fighting it's hard to adapt to normal world and people. You were awfully young when you joined too so I can imagine it's even harder for you. But still, I still don't quite understand what's bothering you so. It seems to be something big and I'm really getting worried about you. Please, be more accurate. Just say it without thinking or explaining too much, so I can understand."  
Angela rose her head a bit, still not looking at him fully. She took deep breath.  
"We have always been close. I have always been able to trust you. And you have never failed me on purpose. Still.. Right now.. It feels so difficult to talk to you. My heart is racing, my face is burning and my hands are sweating. I've caught myself thinking about you more lately, looking at you more. And.. I don't know what to do with this situation. Like I said, it's my first time experiencing this type of things. Im so pathetic.."  
For a change, it was Jack's turn to look confused. He looked at her blushing face.  
"Im.. Umm, damn. I still don't quite understand.. Forgive me, but you make it sound like you have a crush on someone. I must be honest too. We are close and you can trust on me, but I'm not the best advisor on these things. Yes I've experienced my share back in the days, but I'm not really good at this stuff, giving advices. I think you should go ask Mei or Reinhardt rather even than me.. I-.."  
He was cut off by her silent sobbing. Jack looked at her helplessly. He really wasn't emotional type and didn't know what to do. So he just hugged her while kneeling infront of her.  
"Im sorry, please don't cry. You can talk to me all you wan't if it helps you. Angel please don't cry."  
She just sat there being hugged and calmed her sobbing. Jack didn't stop hugging her, scared she would start again.  
"Jack.. I think you might be more dense on this stuff than I am."  
Jack still hugged her but he looked so confused. He didn't understand a thing she was saying.  
"It's you."  
"Me? You mean?.."  
Now moving back to look at her face he said.  
"Let me clear this. You. Have some uncertain feeling towards. Me?"  
"Yes. Im really confused, but I think this is what you call having a crush."  
He rubbed the back of his head standing up now, moving bit anxiously.  
"But.. Im much older than you. Im an old man. Why would you.. Me?.."  
She finally raised her face looking up at him.  
"Yes. You are much older than me. But.. To me it's nor reason or problem. Its you, no matter your age. I've known you for years."  
The look on Jack's face was priceless. He was never caught off guards. But this woman, woman who had saved his life so many times, always been there. Now was the first time he looked at HER. Her as woman infront of him who said she had romantical feelings for him. Sure he had women confessing to him back in the day. He just never thought Angela Ziegler would do it. To him she had been important comrade. But now, his eyes opened. Her blonde natural curly hair bit messy on her shoulders and face, her beautiful angelic blue eyes. And her model like body. In another time she could have been chased by men. Angela really was beautifull. He kept looking at her allover, making her avert her gaze and covering herself a bit.  
"Jack.. You are staring.."  
He came back to reality like woken and focused his eyes back to hers.  
"Im sorry, I got surprised. I never thought you would, that you had.. I mean you are my partner on battlefield. I had to see you as such only. But now.. I think I finally saw you as woman."  
He helped her up, pulled her closer to him with one hand while raising her chin with the other one.  
"You really are beautiful. You could have any man you want. Im just old soldier whos best days have passed."  
He said with husky voice. Angela's eyes shot wide open and she just froze. She still was able to say.  
"Jack. I don't care. I don't know why its you. It just is. I'm really confused with all of this. I just know lately you have been the only thing in my mind. And that I have.. Weird feeling in my stomach that is not caused by any illness. I've checked.. All I know is I'm helpless and I need your help. Only you can help me in this."  
They were so close, noses almost touching both looking lustfuly at each other. That's when Angela's face went full red and she looked at him in shock like state. Jack looked worried.  
"What's wrong? I'm sorry did I.. Too fast.. I'm sorry, I just went with the moment."  
"No, no.. It's just that.. I think you had some reaction to the situation."  
She said looking away from him. Jack looked like confused dog, but quickly catched up.  
"Oh. Well you know Angel, when woman like you confesses to a man and gets this close these reactions are bound to happen."  
He said with smirky smile. Moving his hand bit lower from her back, not grobing, just laid his hand on her butt.  
"Yes, yes of course.. It just, took me by surprise.."  
He took her chin again and lifted it.  
"Im pretty sure you are having some kind of reactions too.."  
He said with such sexy low voice while lowering his head to meet hers.  
Their lips nearly touching..  
She closed her eyes readying herself for what was about to come.

KNOCK KNOCK  
"Hey! Is everything alright? We have gathered everyone and breakfast is ready. I can get Winston if.."  
Cheerful birtish accent shouted through door.  
Both Jack and Angela snapped back to reality.  
"Oh ! No, no, no, all is under control. We will come there soon, Sorry, dear."  
Angela shouted back.  
They both looked at each other not saying anything. They had been partners long enough to know what other thought in situations like this. Angela fixed her hair and Jack finished his cloth changing. She opened the door to walk out, after she had made sure she looked as normal as possible. All the blush had went away finally, she took a deep breath in and exhaled out.  
"Okay, you ready Jack?"  
"Yes."  
Jack closed the door behind him, she started to take first steps when.  
THUMP.  
Not too loud but sound of thump echoed a bit in empty hallway. Angela yelled "Eeek!". Or was gonna, but Jack came behind her covering her mouth with his hand. His hand still on her butt he put his head on her shoulder and said.  
"Oh Angel, you don't know what you got yourself into."  
He released her and started walking ahead leaving her stunned, with smirk on his face. After few seconds she touched her behind where Jakc had smacked her.. She slapped her cheeks and made herself come back to reality.  
"Damn what have I gotten myself into..."  
She followed Jack to kitchen where everyone was allready waiting.


	6. Visitor

"What's Af-toe-nblaed-.." Jamison says while waving and looking at one of the newspapers infront of him.  
Torbjörn snatches it and opens it. He sharply answers to Jamison behind his paper.  
"It's pronounced Aftonbladet. It's MINE."  
Jamison looks bit confused and hurt, he had only been curious.  
"Please don't take it to the heart Mr.Jamison. It's swedish newspaper devilered here exclusively to Thor, no one else here most likely can't even read it." Winston says from across the dining table.  
"Alrighty.." Jamison says and gets back at eating his breakfast.

Everyone were enjoying breakfast and morning chat together, this was a bit special since everyeon were mostly so busy it was hard to time eating so everyone could be there. Over all it was a really nice morning.

"Oh babe, lemme clean up, you've done more than enough allready." Lúcio says smiling and takes the plates away from Angela.  
"Oh! Thank you Lúcio, but you don-"  
"No, no I insist. Now away from my kitchen." He says while bowing and directing her out of the kitchen.  
Angela chuckles a bit to his goofynes, such an energetic youngster.

Lúcio was humming and dancing while cleaning, moving smoothly around the room. So cheerful and happy, people were often captivated by his positive attitude and he was happiest when around people. He had been freedomfighter back in the day, but now. Now he mostly enjoyed life like any young person would, partying and having fun. Lúcio wasn't scientisct or strongest fighter. Some could wonder why would he join Overwatch, well he just, kinda, did.? He believed strongly in music and how it could bring people together and he wanted to help this organization every way possible even if it only were as supporting role.  
"Ah, all done." He thought to himself.  
It was a beautifull day, would be waste to just stay inside. He went outside and found a nice snoozing place. Slowly, falling asleep..  
"Krhm. Excuse me."  
He couldn't really see who it was since sun was bliniding and coming right behind the visitor. Lúcio was shading his eyes and leaning to his elbow.  
"Yes?"  
"Where could I find-" Visitor looked at paper in his hand "Winston?".  
"Oh! He's most likely inside, big ape, you can't mistake him. Want me to come search with you?" Lúcio said smiling and getting up.  
"That could be helpful, thank you."  
They walked inside. Lúcio was able to see the man now. Long hair tied up, his clothes were foreign looking and he had big bow in his back. Bow. He had heard of a man who was great bowman and brother of Genji. Maybe this was him..  
"Excuse me, but are you perhaps related to Genji?" Lúcio asked to the man.  
Visitor looked at him from head to toe, like inspecting if Lúcio was to be trusted.  
"Yes." He gave short answer after awhile.  
"Oh! Cool! I'm Lúcio. Lúcio Correia dos Santos. But just call me Lúcio." He said smiling and gave his hand for a handshake.  
Visitor looked at him questoningly. Looking bit unsure he still took Lúcios hand and gave it a short shake.  
"I'm Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada."

"Oh mr.Shimada, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, I only recently got informed of your arrival. I hope trip went well." Winston came down the stairs, Angela following him. Hanzo looked bit surprised when he saw Winston, it's not everyday you meet talking gorilla. After taking his time to inspect his greeters, Hanzo spoke.  
"Yes Winston-san, everything went fine. My brother instructed me to come here."  
"Yes, yes. Please, follow me." Winston said and started walking to his office with Angela and Hanzo.  
Lúcio stretched and yaawned. "Now I want to nap finally" he thought to himself.

"Please, have a seat mr.Shimada. As you knew I'm Winston, I handle most of the official subjects here with Angela Ziegler here." He pointed Angela next to him. "She is our doctor and medical researcher, so if you ever have any mental or physical troubles you can turn to her."  
Hanzo's eyes widened when Angela was mentioned and he looked at her and said.  
"Angela. Are you the Angela who-"  
"Yes. I'm the one who saved your brother years ago." She answered officially.  
Hanzo got up quickly and walked infornt of her, looking at her. Angela looking bit troubled on what to do.  
"Arigato. I owe you my life and sanity." Hanzo said while kneeling and bowing deep to her.  
"Oh it's- it's no big deal, it's my job and-"  
"I have done terrible things in my life, terrible, but somehow you out did the most horrible one I ever had done. I can't thank you ever enough for saving my brother."  
Hanzo still bowing. Angela looked at Winston with troubled face, not knowing what to do. Finally she crouched and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Mr.Shimada, it's all in the past now. We need to look forward and live in the present. But thank you, I'm glad to hear you say that." She said while smiling and they both got up.  
"Please, Ziegler-sama, call me Hanzo."  
"Only if you call me Angela." She replied smiling. Hanzo nodded to her handing out his hand.  
"I think this is tradition here."  
She looked at him surprised and took his hand and shaked it.  
"Hehe yes."

"Krhm. Now that we got introductions out of the way. Mr.Shimada, Genji had informed me that you would like to join us."  
Hanzo turned his gaze from Angela to Winston.  
"Yes. My bow is yours to command."  
Hanzo was so formal. He had been on long journey with Zenyatta and Genji for awhile now. they had been helping him to find peace once again. And now that it had been achieved hanzo wanted to be of use to people, and omnics, that had helped him through his sorrow and anxiety. He wanted to join Overwatch.  
"I recollect you being, not so enthusiastic, when Genji first joined us." Winston said holding his chin like he was thinking deep thoughts.  
"Yes. Long time ago. I was narrow minded and only saw what was thaught to me by my family. I was blind. Recently my eyes have been opened more, and if you would have me, I would want to help anyway I can."  
Winston looked at him thinking. After some silent he spoke.  
"Hmm. We don't fight wars anymore, but no one can ever know what could happen. Another skilled sharpshooter couldnt be bad idea. But, as I've said, we don't fight much anymore, out current objective is to help people around the world and rebuild this world. Are you willing and capable to help at that?"  
Hanzo looked back at Winston.  
"Yes. My bow and myself are yours to command anyway you see fit."  
"Well that's that then. We will have you on probation first, but I'm sure you will fit right in. At the moment we have some other people on probation too so you are not alone. Sadly, we do have serious lack of rooms since we are renovating third floor, so you would need to be partnered with someone. Luckily, since you are brother of Genji I think we can trust you with his room for the time being. You will still need someone as partner to show you around and so on. Amélie?"  
Long haired woman walked in elegantically. She walked next to Hanzo and looked at him and then Winston.  
"This is Amélie Lacroix. She is incredibly skilled sniper as well and would be your partner on your probation. So mr.Shimada, everything sounding alright?"  
"Yes."  
Hanzo looked at the emotionless purple woman next to him. They turned to face each other and shaked hands.  
"Nice to meet you, Amélie-san."  
"As well, monsieur Hanzo."


	7. Raspberry lipgloss

"Krhm, so, today's tasks and info. Captain Morrison, you are to depart to your mission in Amarillo Texas this noon. As you know Mccree is waiting for you there. Nothing major to be expected, but locals have been reporting about unusual behavior, from something that they believe to be a gang. Polices hands are tied since nothing that could be proven has happened, yet. You are to go there and investigate and, even if this could be just usual small gang behavior, don't take it too lightly. Better be too causious on these still critic times." Winston said. They were having usual Monday breefing with everyone present.  
Jack nodded.  
"Certainly. I would like to purpose that one more person joins me and Jesse."  
"Who did you have in mind?"  
"Even if the situation there might be minor I would feel safer if, in the possibility, that something would happen to us or to the civils.. That our combat medic would be present."  
Winston closed his eyes in thinking manner and nodded.  
"Hmm, you do have a point, and at the moment I don't see any reason why not. Nothing too important here happening."  
Winston looked at Angela.  
"I'm ready to go after I've had some time to prepare." She answered formally.  
"That's settled then. Captain Morrison and Dr.Ziegler, prepare to depart in two hours. Next, I would like to introduce these three new recruits." Winston was referring to Jamison, Hanzo and Mako who were sitting next to him. Hanzo stood up and introduced himself.  
"I am Hanzo Shimada, *yoroshiku onegai shimasu*." He gave a small bow and sat down.  
"Me name's Jamison Fawkes, cheers." He didn't stand up but gave teethy smile and wave to all.  
Next the big man stood up and said with hoarse voice.  
"Mako Rutlege." then he sat down, nothing more.

Next rest of the group introduced themselves shortly.  
"Hmm, yes, I think that was it. Recruits please spend as much time as possible with your assigned partners and get to know the place, starting from the next week some you are to join on some smaller mission with others. Dismissed"

Angela was in her room packing for the trip. It's midsummer so she didn't need much clothes, it was rather hot actually, so she mostly packed shorts and tops. She changed from her lab jacket into mint green top and yellow miniskirt. It had been awhile since she wore casual summer clothes, this felt nice. She even put some lipgloss on and smacked her lips ionfront of the mirror.  
"Raspberry. May I have some too?"  
Jack stood behind her, admiring. He turned her around to face him and gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
Angela blushed hard to this surprise.  
"J-Jack! When did you come here?"  
"Just now, we are to leave as soon as you are ready, I came to get you."  
He was still holding her. One hair curl had came out of Angelas tied hair, Jack reached for it and gently put it behind her ear.  
Angela was so deep in the moment she started to realise what had just happened. He had kissed her. Their first kiss. She felt her stomach go to a knot. So easy and casual to him. They were on so different levels. She averted her gaze to the floor embarrassed.  
"Hmm? Something wrong angel?" Jack said while lifting her chin gently to face him. "Don't say that was your first kiss?"  
Angela looked so troubled and red. She felt so embarrassed she was only able to say: "Maybe...."  
Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh..? Well in that case." He said on low voice while closing the gap between them. He kissed her real this time, gently but deeply. When they departed she stood there not so much embarassed but admiring him. It was Jacks turn to look away a bit. She tilted her head questiongly.  
"Damn Ziegler, look at me like that and we might miss the plane.." He said still smirking and looking back at her.  
"Wha-. What did I do?" She said dumbfounded.  
"Nevermind dear, we need to get going seriously now if we wanna get in the plane." He said smiling and laughing a bit.


	8. Hidden Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been neglecting MeiHem too much, damn.

"So, what would you like to see today?" Mei asked from the aussie.  
Jamison was smiling and looking around the big hall.  
"You choose, I don't know what there is to see here."  
"Oh, o-okay.. Umm.. I guess we could go for a walk outside, it's really beautifull day. Would be a waste to spend it inside."  
"Sure thing luv." Jamison said smiling.  
They chatted and walked outside, it really was beautifull day. Sun shining, birds chirping.. All the cliches. There was path going around the big estate. The place was actually really hidden, even though the estate was really big there was thick old forest guarding it like a wall.  
"Ya tired all ready?" Jamison asked for panting and sweating Mei who was holding her knees.  
"No, no.. I'm just, I think I underestimated the heat outside.."  
Yes, inside they had good air ventilation and other systems and she kept her room cooler than other parts of the house. Mei was wearing jeans and hoodie that had some fur on it.  
"Well no wonder luv. You have clothes fit for winter, it's like 30 celsius in here. You need to strip some. Come let's go there it has pond." Jamison helped Mei up and walked her little bit in the forest where there was shade made by trees and little pond.  
Mei started to strip herself from her jeans. Considering she was in company of a man she nearly just met.. She was such careless airhead. Jamison looked away quickly and thinked what the fuck was she doing, he hadn't meant her to strip to her panties.. Geez..  
Bit of blush came to his cheek. He fought the urge to peek. Dont'. Be gentleman. For once in your life don't screw this up.. Don't.  
The curiosity won him over before he knew it. His eyes dialated and he couldn't watch away anymore. Mei wasn't facing him, she was splashing water to her face. Mei had short spandexes and white loose top, she had opened her hair and fluffed it with her hands to cool off more. Jamison was bit relieved and dissappointed at the same time, she wasn't as naked as he had expected, but she had curves to die for and they did show. Her top was tigthes around chest and loose under them, not even touching her skin. Her shorts were tight and looked like another skin more than pants. She really was hidden beauty, Jamison thought..  
*SPLASH*  
"Whaa!" Jamison yelled in surpirse to the water on his face, he jumped a bit.  
Mei was chuckling.  
"Sorry you were spacing out so much I jsut had to. Haha."  
She had stood up and was facing him now. The water had woken up Jamison from his lusty daydreams, but the fact that Mei's top was bit wet from the water did not really help his unpure thoughts. Gosh, how much can this airhead woman tease him in future he wondered.  
"Let's move on, I'm feeling much better now." Mei said smiling and started walking back to the path, Jamison following him trying to think something totally opposite than the perfect figure infront of him.  
"We actually have swimming pool too, nothing too fancy mostly used to train stamina and so on, but I think we could use it if yo-.." She was cut midsentence.  
"NO!" He couldn't take anymore, just the thought made him nearly insane. "Krhm.. I mean, no thank you, I think we have been out enough for one day, maybe you could introduce me to your lab, I'm kinda interested in science even if it's hard to believe.."  
"Oh, ye, you might be right. Let's do just that, I'm actually researching.."  
They continued their chit chat while walking back to the house. For the second time Jamison felt relieved and dissapointed at the same time.. Seeing Mei in swimmingsuit would surely be worth seeing he thought, and sighed. Cool your head Jamie, shes just careless you are the only one thinking theres something, you are just being stupid, he repeated to himself in his mind.

The lab was big and, unusual. Considering many fields of science were researched there, it had own parts for all scientists. Mei's was mostly plants and piles and piles of books. How many books can one woman have Jamison thought. Bit farther was alot of chemicals and bottles, mostly the medical part. And lastly the biggest part of the room, looked really modern and actually scientic, weird unknown devices and blueprints. This is what Jamison was most interested in, he hopped in there wanting to touch just everything. He first thought this was that angry dwarfs place tooking his hand back. The grumpy man would probably smack him with his newspaper..  
"Oh you interested in that, it's Winston's. Hes more like inventor, I don't really understand it, I don't think no one else does but him." Mei said from otherside of the room while holding one of her plants.  
"I thought this was that newspaper addicts.." He said silently now curious again, he poked one of the devices on table. It ivbrated a bit and.. Multiplied ?!. Then that multiplied, and the next.. The floor was starting to fill from little vibrating balls.  
"What the hell?!" Jamison said and jumped to the table.  
Mei instinctly ran to this red button on the wall. No alarms, no nothing. Untill few moments later there was loud jumping sound coming closer. Winston rushed inside.  
"Everything allright, what happe-.." He stopped midway seeing what the problme allready was floor now halfway full. He went to his table and took small remote and clicked something on it. Balls stopped vibrating.  
"Did you fix it?" Mei asked holding her plant on top of her head, probably scared it would get hurt.  
"Yes, its just something im working on at the moment, not quite perfect yet as you can see, still needs work.. But dont worry they will clean themselves up." He said chuckling while the other two looked confused.  
After sometime they started vibrating again, Jamison still on table took some martial arts pose like ready to ninja kick them, Mei yelped and lifted her precious baby even higher. But the balls, did not multiply, actually the reverse multiplied, quickly going in eachother like matroshkas. Soon there was onyl one left that Winston picked up and gently placed on the table.  
"Hehe they will not bite. But I would advise not to touch things here without knowing." Winston chuckled.  
They eased up now that danger was over.  
"You two coming along well?" Winson asked after awhile.  
"Yes, we were walking outside a bit earlier and Jamison wanted to see our lab." Mei said.  
"Ye I'm much more genius that people believe, explosives don't make themselves ya know." Jamison said proudly.  
"Hmm yes, perhaps we can someday have some space for you too here. Well not maybe here, perhaps with Torbjörn in other building, explosives and Dr.Zieglers chemiclas might not go well together." Winston wondered outloud.  
Jamison looked bit disgusted to idea of sharing space with Mr.Grumpy.  
"Well I need to get back to my business, please refrain yourselves from sections that don't have their specialist present." With that the gorill hopped away.  
Jamison kept looking, but not touching, he didn't really know half of the things there. So fancy, he was more DIY man when it came to science. Experimenting first, thinking second.  
"Jamison, I'm actually getting bit hungry now. Should we get some late night snack?" Mei suggested, time had really flied, it was allready nearly midnight.  
"Sure thing luv. I would kill for some cold beer.." Jamison dreamed.  
"Oh, I think we have some. Jack and Gabriel usually have some, but I don't think they will mind if we borrow some." She chuckled.

Mei had sent Jamison in shower after long argument. She threathend to make him sit through full day lecture about climate change effecting beetles. That did the trick, nothing Jamison hated as much as boredom. Why dosen't anyone care to learn about climate Mei sighed.. She was now preparing some snacks and searching for the beers. She found a six-pack, these will do jsut fine. She thought that Jamison had earned them with his good behaviour, also he had been quite tense after the walk so this could help him relax. Probably caused by the new people and new home.

There all set she thought while placing all the goodies on her asian styled low table. Mei didn't have many furnitures but she liked this table, it saved space since it didn't need chairs and it was practical. She had changed to her pyjamas and was sitting down sipping her beer. She usually didn't drink beer, but after hot day like this it was really refreshing.  
Shower sounds had stopped and bathroom door was opened bit after that. Out came Jamison with only towel on him.  
"Clean as a wistle." He announced spreading his hands like he was the sight of the year.  
He was thin man, but he had muscles. Not too bad to look at actually. Mei didn't really flinch to the sight, it's not like she had never sawn a man half naked. She did how ever notice his face, now that it wasn't covered in dirt. His hair that was now clean and not messy. He was like different man and at the same time just the same Jamison. He also didnt smell of gunpowder anymore. Kinda, handsome actually.  
"Ya taking fancy on me goregous figure luv?" Jamison joked while posing cockily.  
Mei spurted and almost chocked on her beer.  
"Cough.. Jamison you silly, I just noticed you face for the first time. You look handsome now that I can actually see your face." Mei chuckled.  
Once again Jamison was striken down. This woman, so casually saying something that just made him loose the ability to speak, how could she do it so casually..

"Sit down, I found some beer too. And.. I have an idea." She said mysteriously leaning over the table getting closer to Jamison.  
Close so close. I can smell her. I can see her eyelashes. Close. Too close. Jamison stiffened not knowing what to do. Mei leaner closer to his ear and whispered.  
"Let's play truth or dare."


	9. Peanutbutter

"Th-That kids game?" Jamison asked with shaky voice.  
Mei sat back to her pillow chuckling, finally, he could breath again.  
"Oh c'mon. It's fun. And great way to get to know people." She said, drank her beer and put the empty bottle on the table. Jamison looked at the bottle, the Mei, then bottle. The tiers in his head started to roll, he gave out little maniacal laugh. With mischevious smirk on his face he looked back at Mei and said.  
"Oh you on luv. Lassies first."  
Hehe finally I got him to relax, Mei thought happily. She spun the bottle. *spin spin*  
"Well, truth or dare Mr.Fawkes?" She asked resting her head on her hands and looking up straight at him with a grin.  
"Well let's go slow, ask me anything darl." He mimiced her pose looking back at her. Tension between them was finally gone and they could relax.  
"Hmm.. What.. Is your.. Favorite food?"  
"Oh that's easy. Hot dogs, easy, cheap and freaking tasty. But ya know what, only two people playing this game can be bit dull, I'll have an idea tho. Whenever its truth both need to answer the question."  
"Hehe, ye can bit booring. Well my favorite food is Tuna salad with rice, kinda simple i know." She answered and opened her second beer.  
Jamison spun the bottle next.  
"Wha?! It's jinxed I tell ya." He objected and lifted the bottle inspecting it looking for some faults.  
"Now now, Jamison, It's only RNG no reason to get pissed off." She smiled and took the bottle away and put it back on table.  
"You know the rules don't you? Can't pick truth twice. Oh, what will I make you do? Maybe another bath?" She said thinking.  
"Evil woman." Jamison said silently smirking.  
"Hehe, nah.. Hmm. You need to go.. Hug someone. Anyone." Mei decided chuckling and sipped her beer to salute her genius idea. Truth be told, she wasn't good at making out dares.  
Jamison looked bit lost and stared at her. What kind of dare is that? Isn't it supposed to be like poke a bear or something.. Hug someone, huh? Roady would probably be easiest he thought.. Then light lit in his head. He could use this opportunity to hug HER. Best thing is he was really eager to anyway, but this would be perfect excuse to do so. He mustered up all his courage drank the whole beer he had left on one jug, stood, took a silent breath and said.  
"Well here goes."  
He walked to her, looked down. She was looking bit surprised and.. Was she getting tipsy allready? Jamison sat next to her opened his arms and took her in. The scent again, same as earlier. He liked it, it was like candy. She was soft to hug too, especially around chest which he tried to not think about too much. In his surprise she returned the hug.  
"You are warm Jamie." Mei said while leaning her head on his chest.  
His heart skipped a little beat. No one called him Jamie anymore, it was, nice. He felt his heart beat quicken and his hold on her tighten. He didn't want to let go.  
But he had to, it was getting beyond the limit of just doing the dare. So he distansed himself from her and got up and went to his own place and took a big sip from his new beer.  
"Aww that was nice. I was sure you were gonna go hug Mako." She said chuckling. Ye, she was getting bit tipsy.  
"Well maybe this time I get to be the boss." He said and inspected what would be the right angle to spin it in his favor.

"Yes! Kjehehe, what sentence will ya choose luv?" Jamison said hapily, his mind going lightspeed.  
"Hehe, I'll take.. Dare."  
"Ooh, a woman who ain't affraid. Me likey. Well, I have one ready juuuuust for you. That ape seems to love his peanutbudda, you need to go in his room and bring one. WITHOUT waking him up. Haha."  
Mei looked bit troubled. This was certainly going bit beyond whats appropiate, but dare is dare. It was matter of honor now and she didn't wanna seem like coward after Jamison had praised her. She took brave boost drink and got up wobbling just a bit.  
"Oops, hehe it's been awhile since I drank, hehe, well let's go then. IN TO THE JUNGLE!" She declared bravley posing like a knight leading her army to war.  
So darn cute, Jamison thought chuckling silently and got up.

They sneaked through the dark building. It was silent, everyone was either asleep or in their own rooms allready, well it was way past midnight. Luckily the moon was out to light the halls through the big windows. Mei was bit tipsy and her walking wasn't unbearable but still bit unusual.  
"Here." Jamison said walking infront of Mei not facing her, he was holding out his "good" hand to her. She chuckled again a bit and took it. It was warm and hard like crafters hand would be. Jamison, predictably, was bit red on the cheeks, which didn't really show in the dark, luckily. They kept walking up the stairs, Winston's room was the first one with big door. Jamison carefully put his ear on door and listened, silent, then he carefully twisted the handle. Was it locked? *CLICK* Seems not.  
"Well here ya go luv battleground is yours." He declared showing her way to the room like a butler, smirking.  
Mei was starting to get bit nervous, what would Winston say if he woke up, or even worse, what would Captain Morrison say if he would find out. She gulped and gathered her courage and walked in. Dark, really dark.. After awhile her eyes started to get used to the darkness and she was able to see some figures, table, windows.. And loud snooring, phew good hes thightly asleep. She started to look for the peanutbutter jars, there must be some knowing him, addict to those. She searched around, nothing. Well I guess I got off the ho-.. *Loud snooring* She had to cover her mouth to cover her yelp. It was just Winston turning his side and.. There, in his hand.. Seriously? Mei thought. Even before sleeping.. She sneaked silently closer to the big ape, loosly in his hand was open jar, she reached for it, now holding it. Checking if he reacted in anyway, seems no, just silent breathing. Okay now or never she thought and yanked... *Snooring* She curled on a little ball covering her head. Silent..? Mei looked up, oh, he just turned again and.. She got the jar! She quickly got up and sneaked as fast as she could to the door and shut it behind her.

"Eyy, ya got it." Jamison said with wide smile.  
"Ye it was easy peasy lemon squeezy, Can we get back now im bit cold." She said hugging herself and rubbing her hands. They left the jar next to Winstons door, no reason to take it any further.  
They started to walk back to their room, Mei wobbling a bit still, kinda lot actually allmost falling.  
"Whoa doll!" Jamison said while grapping her from the waist with one hand. He was rather strong being able to hold Mei suddenly with one hand only. He helped her up and then to his surprise she hugged him.  
"Hehe thank you and sorry, can I hold onto you untill we get back?" She asked while tugging her head on his side and taking help from him to stand straight.  
"Ah, umm, sure luv." He answered. He put one hand around her and they started walking again. After all that had happened today he had gotten some of used to her presence near him, it was nice acutally.

"There ya go luv, safe and sound." Jamison said when she sat on her pillow in their room.  
She opened a new beer and sipped it down, with dreaming face. Mei took the bottle again and spun it. She still wants to go on? Oh well she seems enjoying so what am I to stop her, Jamison thought. He took the last beer and opened it, he too started to feel the effect of alcohol finally. Again the bottle stopped on him, bah his luck was bad.  
"Hihi, truth or dare Jamie?" She asked while drinking.  
"Truth." He was reading the label on bottle and leaning on his other hand.  
"Ooo, I wanna ask something hard this time.." She said while grinning to Jamison, trying to look like evil villain.  
"Eeh, hit me with your best shot doll. Nothing I have to hide." Jamison answered taking up the challenge, he wasn't really one for secrets, nothing to hide he thought.  
"Okay you asked for it pal. Is there anyone "special" in your life?" She was getting goofy not really caring anymore, just wanted to have fun and be childish.  
Jamison's expression averted from his bottle to her now. He knew just what she meant, but still asked. "What ya mean special? I mean Roady is special and important to me-."  
Mei gace him a frown, and crossed her hands.  
"Oh, so you and Mako ARE and item.Ohoho, well ofcourse, hes like big teddybear hard to resist-." She answered, she might be "airhead", but she knew he was just trying to avoid the question.  
Jamison's face was priceless.  
"Wha-!? No, hell no. I mean I don't judge, but I ain't that kinda dude.... *sigh* Fine.. No I don't have that kinda woman in my life at the moment." He answered looking at the walls, looking bit irritated that she thought that he and Roady were that kinda pair.  
"Hehe, aww, I was just teasing you. But oh, is there someone that you have intrest in then?" She asked looking curious, gossiping was like drug to the when she was drunk.  
"Hey hey now lassie, that's an other question I'm not obliged to answer." He said blushing a bit, why was she poking on that subject so much..  
"Ohoho, so there is." Mei said and smirked to him, getting up a bit and leaning over to poke him on the cheek, teasing him.  
"Wha-? I didn-."  
"Shh, it all shows on your face. No way you can fool me Jamie. So who is she? Is she someone I know? Is she from here? Is she-." Her face brighted up, she was really curious. Been a long time since she had any romance gossips, women..  
"Wha- What. I mean, no, I mean.. I don't know.." He said while looking anywhere but her. This topic was so uncomfortable. He did feel SOMETHING towards her, but was it just crush or was it just cause it had been rather long time since he had been this close to woman.. He did not know and he didn't wanna screw up what was going on. He was scared, mostly scared on how would she react if she would find out. Would she hate him? Anyways it had been way too little time, he didn't know, so in all his answer was honest. He didn't know.  
"Aww, cute, you are blushing. Fine you don't need to tell me who it is. But if you wanna talk about it or anything I can help with I would be happy." She said going back to her side, and smiling, she smiled alot, even more now that she was bit drunk.  
Jamison was finally able to look towards her way, still not at her directly. Was it the beer or what he didn't know, but he still said.  
"She is, from here. But I'm really confused from what I, you know, feel about all this." His said *feel* really silently, he wasn't used to talking like this, but somehow it was easy to her.  
"Hmm, so it's new crush. Does she feel the same as you?"  
"I.. I don't know, I mean, I don't think so, sometimes there is moments when I feel like she could, but I don't know. I don't even know what I feel yet, it's been long time for me..." Jamison had relaxed a bit looking more sad than embarrased now, he had tight feeling on his chest and felt like he was fighting a fight he just couldn't win.  
"Well, you can never know, untill you ask. If I were you I would say it out loud, saves time and helps you from not going insane from that feeling of not knowing and being scared, be it that she rejects you, fine you move on. Or, if she dosen't, well there is you chance. We adult here I doubt no one will make childish farse out of it, hehe. Just be honest and tell that you are still uncertain, but just wanted her to know what was going on."  
Mei was kinda used on being to supportive friend, mostly with Hana, she often had some crushes or guy problems and Mei had helped her and given some advices to her. This was bit different, Jamison being man, but hey how different could the rules be, right?  
Jamison looked at her again, looking like not all hope was lost. She was being really supportive and encouraging. She made it all sound so simple, but that's the total opposite of how he felt. Would everything really be okay? Would she still laugh and continue being friendly to him..  
"I guess.. You do have a point, but it's not that easy. I mean, everything could change and.. I don't know." He said while rubbing the back of his head. Then he remeberd something, the rule.  
"Hey! You need to answer too, do you have anyone special?"  
Mei's eyes widened.  
"Oh, sorry. No, no I don't." She answered casually.  
She didn't. That, made him feel bit relaxed and better, atleast it was not fight lost yet. The tiny bit of chance started to exist in his mind.  
"So how would you, react if man you had only known for less than a week would come to you and say he might have some "special" feelings towards you?" He tried to get as much as possible information out of her without souding too predictable.  
"Me? Well, depending on how i feel I would react differentely. None the less, be it either, If he hadn't done anything bad to me I would still like to continue as before. I don't understand why it should ruin everything, people overcomplicate these things. Ofcourse it could be bit akward, but it would wear out with time." It was so simple to her, unusual woman, just yes or no, no overcomplicating every little thing. She continued drinking.  
Jamison massaged his forehead with his thumb and index finger, was it really the right choice, or better yet should he even when it was all unclear to him even... He was thinking hard and finally, be it with the encouragament of the beer..  
"*sigh* I guess I should then, you make it sound so simple and like nothing bad could happen, so I'm trusting you now, big time. But keep in mind, I am not sure, it's still early and unclear to me too..."  
Mei put her bottle down, looking serious, closing her eyes.  
"You can trust me." She said and put her hand on her heart and raising the other one, like she was taking an oath. Jamison chuckled a bit to her, silly woman. Mei chuckled back at him, silly man. He sighed again now resting his forehead on his hand and smiling eyes closed.  
"You are a funny one, ya know that.."  
"Hehe, you too Jamie. I find it hard to believe you wouldn't have a chance with HER, whoever she might be." She said, giving him heartwarming smile. She was happy Jamison was the one paired with her, he really was a good man.  
"You really are something else.." He said silently, so silent Mei barely could hear it, it was not really meant to be said out loud.  
"Okay here goes nothing." He said taking deep breath and straightned his back.   
"Luv, from the first time that monkey introduced me to you. Once he said I would be paired up with you and even share a room with you, I asked him "So I get to spend ALOT time with this cutey?". You were so adorable and looked so huggable. But, that wasn't the thing that made go nuts. It was that smile, how kind you were, you saw me and not some dirty rat.. You smile like nothing ever hurted you, it's the most beautifull thing I have ever whitnessed. These past days, I can't stop thinking about you or looking at you.. Ya blew up my world doll."  
He breathed again, that just came out. And then, instant regret. Shit, what did he just blurt out. She has just been nice to him cause she IS nice, to all, not just him. Damn he is such an idiot.. But nothing to take it back now, just need to imbrace himself for the upcoming reject. C'mon Jamison, not your first time, you are a grown man for fucks sake.  
Mei looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Eyes wide and whole body stiff from shock. She couldn't say anything just stare at him. The silence, it lasted so long it felt like forever. Jamison was getting frustrated, just say something, reject me allready, this is unbearable. She didn't, just silent. He had to look at her now, this was going nowhere.  
"Listen, you can just reject me, no worries luv, I'm big boy, I can take it-."  
"NO!" She jut yelled, averting her eyes from him, sqeezing her hands.. Was she, actually, blushing? Could be the alcohol too though..  
That was bit weird rejection Jamison thought, guess she just went speechless. He started getting up, well there ya go. Better get hurted now than way later when it would have hurted much more. Like she said he would get over it and things would move on.  
"Hehe, don't worry luv, you don't need to say anything, I get it. Let's just get some sleep, it's late allready." He said with forced smile, turning away from her starting to walk to his bunk.  
Mei slammed her hands on the table and got up, and unexpectedly quickly moved behind Jamison and hugged him, burying her face on his back. Jamison was shocked, what was going on? Did she felt bad for him getting rejected? What a sweet woman, he thought.  
"Aww you really are kind one, comforting the one you rejected. But ya know, I have to say this, it's bit cruel.."  
"No." She mumbled talking to his back.  
What no? She started to sound like kid who just said no to everything..  
"Wha? Mei, you are being weird, what no?"  
Silence. *sigh* Jamison turned around, Mei still hugging him now burying her face to his chest.  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I shocked you, please I told you, it's still just little crush, nothing major.."  
"No..."  
Silence...

"I didn't reject you.." She mumbled silently to his chest.  
What? Was he so desperate he was startingto hear things.  
"What? I can't really hear ya, you talking to my chest luv."  
Mei distanced herself a bit from him, took deep breath and looked at him. Straight at him.  
"I said, I didn't reject you. And I am not gonna."  
Jamison's eyes shot open now focusing straight at her. It wasn't his imagination. She really.. Didn't reject him?..  
"So.. Do ya like, like me too or something?" He asked looking confused and not sure what to make out of all this.  
"Maybe.. But it's still new to me too and I'm not 100% sure about all of this, I mean we have only knewn eachother so little time.. But, I do like spending time with you, and I have started to think you more and more. And I do feel something weird when you look at me or touch me.. I'm really bad at putting my own feelings in words, I can advice others, but when it comes to me it's like my mind goes blank and i forget everything."  
They just stood there looking at eachother. Hope was coming back to Jamisons face. She accepted his feelings, and better yet, she likes him too.  
"So.. What ya wanna do about this? Do we need to do something?" He asked bit akwardly.  
"I-I don't know. I mean it's still new to both of us, we don't know eachother too well yet either. But I guess we could, try it out, SLOWLY, but we could give it a chance. If you wanna win you need to play, is what my dad thaught me." She said blushing a bit.  
Wide smile came to Jamison's face. He wanted to hug her. So bad. Could he? What the fuck, he would. He grabbed her and squeezed her, not too tightly tohugh. He buried his face in her hair and said.  
"Ya made me so happy just now. I feel like I might fly away. I just wanna hold ya luv. So you wanna like, get together kinda thing?"  
She chuckled. He was warm she liked it, and so she hugged him back.  
"If you want to."  
He distanced himself a bit to look at her face, looking at her red plump cheeks. He gently put his hand on her cheek and wiped it. So soft and smooth.  
"Ofcourse I want to. If ya wanna win big gotta go all in, is what my pa told me."  
She looked up at him, he was rather tall now that he stood straight, she felt herself small next to him.  
"Hehe, okay then. But let's take it slow, I don't wanna g oall sercety, but maybe not yell it to all yet since we uncertain about it too."  
"Ye sure thing luv."  
"Can I sleep with you?" She asked.  
"What, talk about going slow.." He said smirking and wiggling his eyeborws to her.  
"What?! Silly, I didn't mean that, I actually meant sleep, next to you, with you. You are warm and I'm bit cold at the moment actually. And *yaaawn* I feel really sleepy." She chuckled and playfully slapped his hand.  
"Hehe, one can never know, and who could reject that bosom?" He flirted.  
Mei blushed to that a bit, men usually didn't flirt to her. Suddenly she was lifted up and bridall carried to Jamison's bed. He soon followed her and pulled the cover on them and took her in spoon with him. So warm Mei thought.  
Both of them fell asleep smiling. Being bit tipsy helped too.. Hehe.  
It was allready 4am.


	10. Widow's song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is.. It's sad, but not the bad kinda sad. I had sudden inspiration to do this and so here it is.

"You wanted to see me Winston?" Amélie asked while entering his office.  
"Yes. You might want to sit for this." He said taking off his glasses and crossing his fingers and looking serious.  
Amélie took the seat infront of his desk, she didn't really react to Winston's seriousness. Normally people would worry who died? What happened? Not her, she was like living empty shell.  
Winston opened one of the drawers and took letter out of there. It had gone bit yellow, it must be an old one, written years ago. She gave quick look to it, but then focused her eyes back to the ape.  
Winston looked at the envelope with sad eyes, took a deep breath and then spoke.  
"This is sealed letter written by Gérard Lacroix. He gave it to Overwatch, to keep it safe and store it. It was written some months before his death. No one has opened it, or knows what it holds. Reason to that is it's meant to someone special. He wrote this to you."  
Winston hold out the envelope to Amélie, while looking at the table. She didn't take it and he rose his head to look why not. She looked, for the first time, shocked. Winston's eyes widened, never had she shwon any emotions, sure no one hardly mentioned her late husband. But was Gérard the one thing that still affected her someway.. Was she finally feeling-..  
Like nothing her face changed back to her usual emotionless, she looked at the envelope that were holded out to her. Finally she reached out and took it.  
"Why am I given this now?" She asked looking at Winston.  
"Well, as you know, after the "incident". You were out of reach and not like you are now. Now you are here, not in Talon's hold anymore. I was going through my papers sometime ago and I found this. It seemed finally proper to give this to you, even though it's really late. I apo-." He was cut midsentence.  
Amélie had stood up, furious, squeezing the paper.  
"You-You.. This place.. You people.. How dare you.. You know nothing!" She was yelling now looking at the floor. She was really angry and shaking.  
Winston couldn't react, he had never seen her react, to anytihng really. He just sat there and looked at her when she stormed away leaving the door open.  
*sigh* He rubbed his forehead, I hope this will not go badly, he thought thinking did he do it wrong. Nothing to do now tho, she needs to do this alone.

 

Amélie was storming out, she wanted away, she wanted to be totally alone.  
"Amélie I was just looking for you-." Hanzo said aproaching her, but dropped his sentence. She was looking really angry and didn't even react to him, just stormed out. What had happened..

 

She ran, and ran. The house wasn't visible anymore, she didn't know how far she had gone but she was getting out of breath and she had to sit down. She was leaning to a tree and panting, her heart beating so loud. There was pain, strong pain in her chest.  
What the hell is going on, she thought, she wasn't shot anywhere, she wasn't bleeding, but it hurted, it hurted alot.  
The envelope she remebered, she had squizhed it hard and it was wrinkley. It was sealed with blue seal. "To Amélie" was written on top the envelope. She just stared it, the handwriting, it was familiar, she thought while sweeping it with her blue fingers.  
Her husband, who she had killed in his sleep while under Talons brainwashing, had wrote this to her. Had Gérard known something..  
She had no memories of her former life, only things others had told her. Nothing really shocked her, but when Gérard was mentioned she felt anger, pain and more pain.  
Amélie had spent unkown time looking at the envelope. Just looking.  
The pain was getting stronger. Was she ill?

Whatever it might be she finally decided to open it, inside was letter. She started reading it.

"My love. If you are reading this it means I'm allready gone.  
I write this cause recent Talon activites have been extremely shady, I don't know what is going on, but I have feeling they are targeting me.  
I am trying to figure it out, but it feels that the closer I get the more new stuff comes up.  
In case you are in fact reading this it means my hunch were true, but it also give my soul peace.  
It means you are safe.  
You have been distant to me lately, I don't know the reason to that either. If it's something I did I'm sorry.

Whatever it was that happened please know this, I don't blame you for anything.  
You are my life, you are my love.  
As long as you are safe, I don't care what happens to me.  
So please my eternal love, don't feel guilty. For anything.  
Live, live and I will live there too, I will forever look over you.  
Don't look back, go forward, find new loves, live your life the fullest.  
I only ask one thing.  
Never stop singing.  
You sing like angel.

I love you, allways have and allways will.

Gérard Lacroix"

 

The paper had gotten wet, was it raining..  
She looked up, no, sun was shining and everything was dry, except.. Her cheeks. She touched her cheek, it was wet, and her eyes, hurted. Crying, is what they called this..  
Pain, pain in her head, like it was gonna split. She holded her had and screamed so loud the birds sitting in near by trees flew away. It hurted like she was gonna die. She wanted to die. Suddenly it all came back to her in one punch.  
Gérard, their wedding day, how he had bought her a drink when they first met.. How, how.. How they kissed for the first time. How he hold her. What he looked like when he smiled. She remered how it was to smile, cry, laugh and feel..  
She also remembered the night Talons agents had kidnapped her, how they tortured her on every way. How she had yelled for Gérard to come and save her.  
Then she remeberd being more like floating spirit looking at herself, she looked like a ghost, no emotions..  
Then..  
She remebered the night. When she had killed him.

"GÉRARD!!" She screamed, it was heartbreaking scream.  
Next she just cried, cried for hours. She wanted to die.

Sun was starting to set, and pain was still there, her eyes red and soar, she felt like crying but there was no more tears.  
She looked at the letter again.  
"Live" She silently repeated while reading.

 

"Thank you Jamison. Great, okay who wants to go next? Don't be shy it's fun." Lúcio said while holding mic and trying to encourage others.  
He had gathered everyone to sing karaoke in the living room. He felt that singing was one of the best medicines.  
Front door was opened and in came Amélie looking like a mess, her hair wasn't on its usual neat tie anymore and her face was swollen and red from all the crying. She walked to others and all eyes were on her, everyone had heard from Winston what had happened earlier. She stood there looking at the Tv screen that had song list on it.  
"Lúcio, give her the mic." Gabriel grunted, looking less affected from all of this, sitting there hands crossed.  
Everyone looked at Gabriel confused, what the hell was he suggesting at time like this.. Probably the last thing she wanted to do was sing karaoke right now.  
But, Lúcio holded out the mic for her looking bit shocked. Amélie looked at the mic. Everyones surprise she took it.  
"Umm, so.. umm.. You wanna sing some-." Lúcio asked carefully from her.  
She answered before he could finish. "Number 34." She said.  
And he did as told and put the song she wanted on.

*At this point if you wanna get in the mood, which i recommend, listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDxoj-tDDIU , it's Celine Dion's "It's all coming back to me now" and is the main inspiration for this chapter*

The song started and everyone was silent, just astounded by all this. Amélie breathed in and then shocked the whole room even more.

"There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window."

She sang like an angel. So clear, and so painfully, but still.. Not the bad kinda pain..

"There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made."

She breathed in, eyes closed.

"But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby, baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse and so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever (forever)

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, baby, baby

If you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see all coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies all coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see all coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies all coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now.."

She opened her eyes, tears starting to form again. Everyone were allmost ready to drop jaws, she did sing amazingly but more to the fact that she was showing emotions, she was crying. What did the letter say? What had happenedto her? Was she, was she actually.. Back.  
Then to shock everyone even more, she gave out small laugh and said to the mic.  
"I love you too Gérard."  
She gave the mic back to Lúcio and turned to leave the room, and so she walked away.

"Well I don't know what the heck is going on, but that was some singing." Jamison said, trying to break the silence.  
He actually succeded and they continued their little party. Everyone except..  
"I'm sorry, it's late I think I will go to sleep now. Thank you everyone, I had fun." Hanzo said while stooding up and bowing.

He actually was bit worried about Amélie and wanted to check if she is okay. Was it his business? No. But he wanted to make sure. And their rooms were next to eachother so it wasn't like he was going there just for her.  
He knocked on her door, no answer. He knocked again.. Maybe he should just go, it's really not his business..  
"Come in." Weak voice came from inside her room.  
"I'm coming in." Hanzo opened the door carefully and closed it silently behind him.  
Room was lit only by one lamp on her nightstand. And on the floor next to her bed was Amélie sobbing and holding Gérard's letter.  
He felt bad for intruding, what made him think she would want him or anyone in there now.  
"I- I just wanted to see if you were okay. I'm starting to regret it though, it's not my business to intrude. I just.. When I saw you, I somehow saw myself. I don't know about what you are going through, but it felt familiar.. Umm, I'm really sorry I'm gonna leave now, please forgive me for-."  
She had risen her face, such a sad look. She was looking at him.  
"No, please you can stay.. Can you stay, I don't... I don't wanna be alone anymore. I-I-.." Her crying stopped her from continuing.  
Hanzo was shocked and after moment of realising things he walked to her and sat infront of her not really sure on what she wanted him to do. But he didn't need to figure it out, sha had allready throwed herself in his arms and was squeezing his clothes and crying to his shoulder. He hold her and stroked her head. Just holded her, made her feel at least somewhat safe. She cried. They didn't speak.  
After sometime her crying slowly stopped, she had fallen asleep still holding onto him. He didn't wanna wake her up, she was deep in sleep and looked calm. Beautifull, he thought. And slowly Hanzo drifted to sleep too still holding her leaning on her bed on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did cry while writing this. I've wanted to write this kinda chapter for awhile now and today I happened to listen to Celine's songs and it hit me. I really like how this turned out.


	11. There is always calm after storm

Sun was peeking through the drapes and poking Amélies eyes. She was trying to move, but her allover stiff body wouldn't let her. Took her sometime to realise she was sitting and wrapped in Hanzos arms on the floor. Not the most comfortable way to sleep. Her head was pounding and the little light just made it worse, she remembered all now, everything. But, on top her mind was "Live". That's what Gérard wished from her, to move on and live. She closed her eyes and smiled exhaustedly thinking: You always knew what to say to me. For a moment she just lied there in this nearly strangers arms. She really wanted to take hot bath to ease her muscles so she started to wiggle her way out of Hanzos grip. When she got out he was still asleep, odd man, she thought. Since he wasn't waking up she made him a little bed on the floor from pillows and blankets and gently laid him there and tucked him in. Amélie stretched, so stiff. She went to the bathroom and started filling the thub.

Coffee. Hanzo started to get up massaging his aching shoulders. Infront of him was Amélie holding out a coffee cup. "Espresso." she said. Cup was small and the coffee bitter. She was sitting next to him on armchair sipping her coffee. She looked exhausted, but still relaxed. "Are you feeling better, Amélie-san?" he asked carefully. She turned her head towards him and lowered her cup "Yes. I have pounding headache, but I feel better.. Thank you.". He was relieved, he had been worried that he came in and just made things go worse.

They didn't talk more, neither of them weren't really talkative and words weren't so needed.

*Knock Knock*

"I'm coming in." Said hoarse voice and door opened. It was Gabriel. He looked around and saw Hanzo who was getting up, Hanzo bowed to Amélie who nodded to him. Then he passed Gabriel and closed the door behind him.  
Gabriel turned his face towards Amélie who was looking out of the window where trees were gently waving in soft wind. Gabriel leaned to wall and said "How are you?". Amélie still looking out said "Tired. But I feel free.". She started to look drowsy in her chair, eyes barely staying open. The cup in her hand dropped when she couldn't keep her eyes opened anymore. Suddenly there was black smoke and Gabriel was right in front of her kneeled catching the cup. "Clumsy.." Gabriel whispered while placing the cup on the table. He picked her slender body in bridal carry and gently laid her in her bed.

"How is she?" Winston asked from Gabriel who was closing door behind him, coming from Amélies room. "She's fine. Tired. She's sleeping now." He answered while passing the big ape. "*sigh* Good.. Good.." Winston relplied with guilty look. He felt really bad and like it was his fault Amélie got so shocked. Gabriel stopped. "It's not your fault. It was expected and inevitable. She's strong, she'll be fine." Then Gabriel disappeared behind corner leaving Winston to sigh. "Well, I guess he's right." he thought to himself and hopped away.

 

"Go on, talk to him. He's grumpy, but good man. Go on, I'll be here." Mei said while pushing Jamison towards Torbjörn's workshop. "I bet he'll smack with a hammer or something.." Jamison sighed, but started walking forward leaving Mei watching behind.  
The workshop looked like garage, lot of stuff lying around outside and it was made from concrete. Jamison took deep breath and readied himself to meet the grumpy svede. Door was open so he walked in and knocked on the wall "Yohoo? Anybody home ?". Inside was one big room with all kinda machines and metallic stuff, place even smelled like garage.  
No one answered, maybe he was somewhere else..  
"What ya want?" Tiny man had appeared from the ceiling right infront of Jamison, so close their nose were almost touching, the man looked annoyed and suspicious of him. He was hanging from a pipe in the ceiling, but not with his hand, it was a claw like thing.  
"I was told that I should see this place of yours." Jamison answered back with unpleasent face. Neither one liked eachother.  
Tobjörn hopped down grunting and mumbling and went to his own business. Jamison thought this meant he was allowed to explore the place.  
Now this was a place he felt much more familiar with than the lab he had visited earlier, his mind started going, wondering what he could do with all of these thing. He was used to DIY with whatever he was able to find, so this place was like crhistmas to him

Torbjörn was watching Jamison under his brows all the time. He noticed how excited and interested Jamison was from this place. But Torbjörn kept to himself. It was Jamison who finally broke the silence.  
"Ya have some fancy machines, I've only dream't about this stuff." He was looking around with eyes beaming.  
Torbjörn turned his head from his work towards Jamison, then he looked around and got off from his high chair. Jamison looked confused at the man who walked to one of the corners and started to lift some boxes and moving them away. For awhile Jamison watched and then he dared to go help Torbjörn. The corner was now left with only one dusty table.  
"If you blow anything up I'll feed ya my hammer." Torbjörn said waving his hammer in front of Jamisons face, then he walked back to his chair and went back to working his machines.  
Jamison looked dumbfounded. "Huh? What ya mean?"  
Torbjörn spinned around facing him "I mean that corner is yours to use." Then he spinned back to his work.  
Wide smile and amazement found it's way on Jamisons face. " Well ain't this dandy!" He hopped to his new corner, already planning on what to with it.  
Jamison peeked at Torbjörn who was working on his own. Jamison walked towards him and cleared his throath. *krhm*. "Hmph.. What now?" Torbjörn snapped and turned around once more, but this time to be suprised. Jamison was standing in front of him handing out his hand, to shake. Torbjörn quickly went back to his grumpy face, but accepted Jamisons handshake. It was peace offering.  
"Well then, we'll be seeing each other more now. But I'll be going now. Thank you tho, I've never had my own place to work." Jamison said and walked a way. Torbjörn replied with accepting grunt.

"Well, how did it go? Did he bite you?" Mei chuckled to Jamison while they were walking back to mansion. "Naah, I got me own place to work." Jamison was hopping happily. "Oh, see? I told you Torbjörn is a good man." Mei said smiling. "But good, good. After couple days we go back to working, so it's good you have stuff to do. I'll be going back to working on my projects. You guys arrived during our summer vacation."  
"Oh? Well we have to make most of these couple days then." Jamison said turning around towards Mei and grabbing her from the waist, pulling her closer. Mei was blushing a bit while looking at Jamison. This only made him more confident, he liked to be in charge. He was looking deeply into her eyes and smirked a bit, lowering his head towards her. Mei blushed more and closed her eyes, Jamison was so close to her she felt his cheek on her cheek.  
"You are so darn adorable luv, taking all my will to not attack you here and now." Jamison whispered to her ear. He distanced himself from her and smirked, Mei was almost dropping her jaw. Jamison chuckled and turned to walk forward, Mei following him.  
"Sooo, whatcha wanna do now?" Jamison asked while looking around, it was sunny and warm day. Mei didn't relply so he turned to check if everything is alright, Mei was dozing off. But she noticed jamison looking at her and snapped herself back to reality.  
"Oh! Ummm.. I would like to.." She hesitated. "Hmm, yes? Whatever you want luv." He smiled to her. "Well then. I would like to go swimming. It's really hot and pretty day."

They had arrived to their room. "Good thing I packed my swimming shorts then. Would have to skinny dip otherwise, hehe." Jamison was joking, Mei chuckled back. "Wouldn't that be a sight." She walked her fingers from his chest to his navel while giving him flirty look. Jamisons heart skipped a beat, but he wasn't gonna loose to her. So he grabbed her from her butt and lifted up so she was in his hold in the air. "What?! Jamie, carefull." She chuckled and crossed her arms around his neck, leaning closer. they were looking in each others eyes, when Jamison broke the silence "Hmm, are we able to keep it slow like ya wanted luv? Making it real hard for me."  
"Weeell, we shall see, hehe" Mei said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jamison? You here yet?" Mei shouted. They had arrived at the swimming pool, but Jamison wasn't in sight. She walked around and closer to pool. She sat on the edge and put her feet in water. It felt nice, she laid down on her back. Cold tile felt good on this hot day.  
*whistle*  
Mei opened her eyes and got up to sitting and watched around next to her was Jamison laying on his side smirking to her. "Ah you finally made it." Mei smiled to him. Jamison on the other hand looked bit troubled, rubbing the back of his head. "Umm, I need to do something that might be bit terrifying. You see my other arm and leg aren't really suited for getting wet..". Mei looked at his artifical arm and leg, yes of course, he had to take them off. She gave him warm smile. "Oh, of course. Do you want help?". Jamison looked up to her, he had been worried that she would be scared. "Well if ya want.. Can you clip that thing over there and twist it a bit and pull it off." Jamison pointed at his metallic leg. Mei did as told, it came out nicely. Jamison was looking bit flustered. He had taken his metal arm off. He looked so ashamed and vulnerable. He was sitting on the edge of the pool while Mei dived in the pool. Water splashed on Jamison and he tried to cover his face. Soon she rised from the water infront of Jamison, she grabbed him from the wait and pulled in him in the water. "Woah darl, be careful now, I haven't swam much after loosing half of my limbs." Jamison said while holding the edge of the pool. "Oh I'm sorry Jamie. I didn't think, I acted foolishly.." Mei looked embarrassed. She hadn't thought through. Well it wasn't deep, and Jamison was tall so he could easily reach the pool floor and stand on his own. "Ah, it's okay darl. But, you owe me one." He winked at her and started hopping in the water, getting the feel of how to handle himself in this enviroment.


End file.
